


Inevitable

by Ileana_N



Category: Marvel
Genre: Avengers Family, Established Relationship, M/M, Old Age, Super Soldier Serum, Time Skips, Unhappy Ending, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ileana_N/pseuds/Ileana_N
Summary: Тони и так был старше него, да и сыворотка замедляла старение, но Баки все равно не удавалось сложить два и два, пока реальность наконец не ударила его под дых.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Kudos: 50





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Inevitable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944957) by [camichats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats). 



Еще когда они начинали отношения Баки знал и полностью осознавал, что Тони старше его. В основном потому, что Тони не уставал ему об этом напоминать, как будто думал, что это изменит мнение Баки об их связи.

Счастливые часов не наблюдают. Год прошел будто медленно, пока они учились уравновешивать отношения и совместную работу в команде, а потом просто притирались. К первой годовщине они уже были серьезно вместе. А вот вторую Баки чуть не прозевал – казалось, будто предыдущая была всего лишь месяц назад. 

Они никогда не разлучались, поэтому он едва ли заметил морщины, появившиеся у Тони, а тем более не смог бы сказать, когда же это случилось. У Тони было немного седых волос на висках еще когда они поженились, и Баки помнил о них только из-за того, что Тони чуть не покрасил их ради красоты фотографий. Он не сделал этого только из-за упросившего его Баки, но все равно похоже, что Тони неловко выглядеть таким старым на их свадебных фото.

Но Баки было вообще все равно.

Он хорошо помнил их первый год в качестве супружеской пары, но потом его снова затянуло в водоворот счастья каждый раз просыпаться рядом с самым великолепным мужчиной в мире.

Он заметил, что их секс стал медленнее, только когда Тони пришлось усадить его и честно сказать: «Я слишком стар, чтобы не отставать от тебя в постели», потому что просто намеки не возымели успеха.

Баки моргнул и сказал: «О», а потом поцеловал его и пообещал, что такого больше не повторится. Тони, конечно, поправил его, заверяя, что он не против занятий любовью, он просто не может делать это каждые утро, и вечер, и иногда днем, что у них случалось регулярно, когда они только сошлись.

И потом он почти не заметил, когда у мужа перестало вставать, потому что Тони как-то за последние годы приучил их больше сосредотачиваться на удовольствии Баки.

Баки еще выглядел на тридцать, когда у них больше не было секса. Тони бросил роль Железного Человека, но не по своему желанию. Врач начал с ним серьезный разговор, напоминая, что его колени уже не те, и будет мучительно больно, если он продолжит в том же духе. Доктор перечислил все проблемы, которые досаждали Тони, и сказал, что если не взяться за ум сейчас, то Тони прикажет долго жить уже в следующем году. Естественно, Тони порывался спорить, но Баки сжал его руку, и он успокоился, сдаваясь с едва заметным кивком.

После этого и сам Баки быстро ушел на пенсию – он все равно не горел этим так же сильно, как другие, да и, честно говоря, он не видел в супергеройской деятельности особого смысла, так что они с Тони заговорили о переезде в северную часть штата. Они все еще сотрудничали со Мстителями – просто не могли бы иначе из-за вклада Тони, но теперь уже работали удаленно, потому что наконец съехали от остальных подальше.

Тони приходилось принимать по горсти таблеток каждый день. Одни были большими, другие – маленькими, некоторые надо было принимать с едой, а остальные – перед сном, и все они выглядели такими нагоняющими депрессию, будто Тони и вправду болен. Баки смотрел на него и видел его все таким же полным жизни, как и вчера, и выбрасывал глупости из головы. У Тони оставались проблемы с сердцем даже сейчас, когда дуговой реактор снят, и хоть по меньшей мере три из этих мелких таблеточек были болеутоляющими, но Тони ведь принимал их уже долгие годы – не о чем беспокоиться.

Тони жаловался – и это значило, что он немного расстроен, но, впрочем, скорее для виду – на то, что его волосы седеют так долго, что Баки не заметил, даже когда тот полностью поседел. Облысения не было, как и не случалось ни у кого из его семьи.

Ему пришлось начать носить очки двадцать четыре на семь, а потом еще и с бифокальными линзами, но, тем не менее, Баки все еще не понимал.

Тони теперь был трудно вставать зимой из постели, но они оба всегда плохо переносили холод, поэтому Баки особо не задумывался. И Тони всегда питался абы как, так что не было ничего необычного в том, чтобы видеть, как он помешивает суп вместо того, чтобы есть. 

Было так много вещей, о которых Баки не задумывался, пока вдруг Тони не рухнул на пол в гостиной, и только когда он поднял Тони, почувствовав под руками хрупкость его костей и какой он легкий, наконец все сошлось в голове Баки.

Он позвонил Стиву, когда они добрались в больницу, и тот примчался к ним в рекордные сроки. Старой команде понадобилось чуть больше времени, но они все равно приехали. Кудри Нат уже тронула проседь, а Клинт был в шляпе, прикрывающей лысеющую голову. Джанет выглядела совсем по-королевски со своими побелевшими волосами, и она опиралась на трость, когда шла. Коулсон сидел в инвалидной коляске, но ведь он старше Тони. И только Стив был единственным, кто выглядел так же, как Баки и ожидал. Он и вовсе не постарел – как и Баки, ему было едва за тридцать.

– Мистер Старк? – позвал врач, и Баки поднялся на ноги.

– Да? 

– Можем ли мы поговорить наедине? – предложил он, заметив, что они не одни. Конечно же, он узнал Мстителей, но все же с состоянием Тони был знаком только его муж.

– Эм, – огляделся Баки – в комнате были только они. – Вы можете сообщить мне здесь.

Стив взял его за руку и крепко сжал. Баки хотел сказать ему, чтобы успокоился, что доктор всего лишь скажет, что Тони нужно полежать пару недель в больнице, прежде чем он сможет вернуться домой – вот и все, ведь так случалось и раньше.

Врач посмотрел на него с сочувствием.

– Мне жаль, мистер Старк, – рука Стива сжала его, как в тисках, – но ему осталось недолго. Максимум три месяца.

Баки едва расслышал его сквозь звон в ушах. 

– Что? Но… это ошибка. С Тони все в хорошо. Он… он всегда в порядке, что вы имеете в виду?..

Стив поднялся на ноги и стал между Баки и медиком, за что тот, казалось, был благодарен.

– Спасибо, доктор, – сказал Стив, и мужчина ушел, кивнув. – Он ничего не может сделать, – шепнул он, когда Баки неуверенно шагнул вслед за врачом. – Тони просто… стал старше. Ты же всегда знал, что так и будет.

Баки замотал головой, пытаясь сдержать слезы.

– Нет. Нет.

– Давай просто пойдем к нему, – тихо предложил Стив. 

Он не ответил, и Стив осторожно потянул его в комнату, пока Баки чувствовал, что еле переставляет ноги.

Он заполз в кровать Тони, и тот улыбнулся, проводя рукой по волосам Баки. Когда его рука стала такой нетвердой? У него всегда были такие сильные руки, и Баки не заметил, когда же это изменилось, как, впрочем, и все остальное. Его знаменитой бородки давно не было – еще с тех пор, когда начали дрожать его пальцы. Все это легко прошло бы мимо Баки, если бы Тони не расстраивался так сильно из-за того, что не получается установить обновления на Дубину. Но Баки увидел это сейчас в полной мере.

– Привет, медвежонок, – тихонько проворковал он, прежде чем повернуться к Стиву и сказать нормальным тоном: – здравствуй, Кэп. Как дела в Башне?

Стив ответил ему улыбкой, изо всех сил пытаясь казаться непринужденным, но в итоге он только выглядел еще печальнее. 

– Как будто ты не смотришь новости на случай, если что-то стрясется.

– Да ты что, никогда!

Баки всхлипнул в его рубашку, и Тони попытался обнять его другой рукой – как только мог с подсоединенной капельницей.

– Мась, все в порядке, – прошептал он.

Баки хотел сказать ему, что нет, не в порядке, и сколько бы Тони не предупреждал его, когда они только начали встречаться, он все равно этого не ожидал, и теперь у него было всего лишь пару месяцев, чтобы научиться жить без Тони, и как вообще он должен этому научиться?

Он не может, он просто... он не может.

Но каждый раз, когда Баки приходил к нему, плакал и просил не оставлять его, Тони только гладил его волосы или целовал и говорил:

– С тобой все будет хорошо, медвежонок.

Это последнее, что Тони сказал ему.

Ему пришлось пойти домой и сказать Дубине, что теперь они только вдвоем. Бот не умел плакать, но он издал такой длинный тягостный гудок, что Баки вновь почувствовал, как его сердце снова разбилось на сотню осколков.

– Все в порядке, – повторил он, дрожащей рукой погладив корпус Дубины. – С нами все будет хорошо.


End file.
